Mistaken Love
by Addicted2Spoby4Life
Summary: When Aria gets in a fight she finds herself looking for comfort in someone she wouldn't normally go to. How will that change things between them? How about her friends? What about their boyfriends? Please read. Taria. Spoby. Ezria. OOC. Don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**OOC FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO CARE**

Aria stared at the clock on her nightstand. It had been _three_ hours.

_Aria knocked on her boyfriend's door, impatiently waiting. He had told her he would pick her up for dinner, and now here she was at HIS door waiting for HIM to get up TWO hours late._

_After five minutes of impatient knocking, Ezra finally answered his door._

_"Aria?" He asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"_

_She felt her anger increase. "What am _I_ doing here? Me? Why aren't you at my house picking me up for dinner?"_

_Realization flashed across Ezra's face. "That's tonight?" _

_"No, it's tomorrow." Aria sarcastically said. "Of course it's tonight."_

_"I'm so sorry Aria I forgot." Ezra admitted._

_"Yeah it seems that's all you do these days." Aria commented._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned, getting defensive._

_"This is the FOURTH date you've missed." Aria shouted. "Two weeks ago, then you forgot. You promised to make it up that Saturday but got "busy." Last week you said on Friday we'd go out but you forgot AGAIN. And now tonight!"_

_"Look Aria I didn't mean to-" Ezra attempted to apologize._

_"No. Screw you!" She yelled. "I forgave you for stalking us, I forgave you for writing a book about this whole mess! This though, you forgetting about me, about our relationship, it's the LAST straw. I'm done Ezra. I'm done with you, and everything about you. I don't wanna see you and I don't want to know you."_

_With that Aria turned and stomped down the hall, ignoring Ezra's pleading for her to stay and let him explain. Aria took off down the stairs wiping at her tears. How could Ezra just treat her like nothing? What happened to the Ezra she fell in love with? What was she even telling herself? The Ezra she fell in love with was a _fake. _He used her. He NEVER loved her._

_Aria got into her car and slammed the door shut. She quickly pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road. Aria drove past her house, past all her friends homes, past everything, and straight to the brew._

_Aria got out and went in._

_"My usual please." She choked out._

_The lady gave Aria a worried look, but turned to pour her cup._

_Aria searched her purse for her wallet._

_Angie turned and handed Aria her coffee._

_"Ugh, I left my wallet in my car." Aria growled. "Give me a minute to go get it."_

_"Actually," a voice spoke from behind her. "Just add a coffee to that. My treat."_

_Aria turned to find Toby. "Oh no, Toby it's fine really. I just-"_

_"I don't care." He smiled. "I'm buying your coffee. You look like you could use it. What's wrong?"_

_Angie gave Toby his coffee and he laid money down. He led Aria to a table and sat down with her._

_"So do you want to tell me why you look like you're about to break down?" Toby asked._

_"It's nothing." Aria lied, swatting her tears away with her hand._

_"It doesn't look like nothing." Toby pointed out._

_"Seriously Toby, don't worry about it." Aria said._

_"Why not?" Toby wondered. "If you're upset you should be able to talk about it with someone."_

_Aria smiled. How was it Toby made everything seem better?_

_"I just really don't want to talk about it in public." She looked down ashamed._

_"How about you tell me while we relax up in the loft." Toby suggested._

_Aria's smile grew bigger. "Okay."_

_Toby led her up to his loft and Aria scanned the place when she walked in. She had never been in his loft before. It was nice. Small and quiet. Just the way she liked it. She could easily see herself with a guy just spending a nice afternoon together, and for some reason she was picturing that guy as Toby. _No Aria. Don't. _She told herself._

_"So what's wrong?" Toby repeated._

_"Ezra and I got in a fight." Aria admitted. "He forgot four dates in a row and I'm just so sick of him forgetting us. Like I mean nothing to him. I mean maybe if I was a better girlfriend it wouldn't be like this, but-"_

_"Hold up." Toby interrupted. "I'm sure you are a wonderful girlfriend. If Ezra isn't paying attention to you that's his fault."_

_Toby pulled Aria down next to him._

_"But I always make everything about me." Aria sighed. "I don't want to be like that, but it's always me or Ezra. I just annoy myself and I wonder if it would be different if he wasn't with me."_

_"Hey Aria." Toby comforted, pushing a fallen lock behind her ear and wiping a tear off her cheek with his thumb. "You and Ezra will work through this. You love each other so much."_

_"I'm not so sure I love him anymore." Aria frowned, more tears cascading down her cheeks._

_"What do you mean?" Toby asked, confused. _

_"He was using me from the start to write a book. He wasn't really interested in me. He says he loved me but," Aria shrugged. "I don't believe him."_

_Toby gave her a sympathetic look and cupped her cheeks. "Listen to me. If Ezra doesn't see how amazing you are, he isn't worth your time."_

_Aria smiled sadly. "Thanks."_

_They shared a look. Aria wasn't sure who leaned forward first but it was like fireworks when their lips met. His lips were so soft against hers. Aria's hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her body. She couldn't stop. He was so intoxicating. Toby seemed to be enjoying it just as much, as he pulled her into his lap._

_Aria felt Toby's tongue tracing her bottom lip and immediately opened her mouth to greet his tongue with hers. His hands snaked under her shirt and to her back. Aria shivered at his touch on her bare skin. This felt _amazing. _She softly grinded their pelvises together. Toby moaned into her mouth. Aria's hands jumped to the buttons on Toby's shirt and started undoing them. Aria finished unbuttoning his shirt and ran her hands down his chest. Only then did reality seem to catch up to Toby._

_He pushed Aria away softly._

_"Aria I'm- this- we can't happen. I'm- I'm with Spencer." Toby stuttered, trying to collect his thoughts. "I'm sorry if I-"_

_"No." Aria shook her head. "Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault."_

_Aria got up off his lap and grabbed her things._

_"Thanks for the coffee." Aria said. "I have to go."_

_She bolted out the door before anything else could happen._

_As soon as Aria got into her car she broke down. Why did she do that? This was all her fault._

Aria looked back over at the clock. _11:45. _It had now been three hours and fifteen minutes since her life went down. Three hours and fifteen minutes since she developed feelings for _Toby Cavanaugh_.

* * *

**OMG OMG OMG! FEELS. THE FEELS ARE REAL! OMG TARIA! I was talking to my friend on twitter and she told me to write a Taria fanfic because we love them and like this is just. Idk I don't really give myself feels while writing stuff but I want Taria. Anyways, I hope you enjoy Soni. (Even though this sucks) ilysm and hopefully chapter 2 will be up soon. Please review, follow, and favorite. Tell me if you want more because I want to write more. Okay REVIEW! Love ya!**

**xoxo, Mel**


	2. Chapter 1

**Do We Tell?**

Aria woke up with red puffy eyes, and a stuffy nose. She remembered all the events from the previous night and almost broke down again. No one was home. It's not like they'd hear her. She wiped a stray tear that had escaped away from her eye, and got out of the bed. Aria inspected herself in her mirror. She looked like crap.

Aria took a quick shower, changed into something more her style, and went downstairs to make breakfast. She _wasn't _going to let Ezra make her spiral again. Although her most recent tears weren't about Ezra, but rather a blue eyed man. Her best friend's boyfriend whom she had mistakenly kissed, more like made out with, the previous night.

A knock on the door, snapped Aria out of the memory. She went to the door and answered it.

"Toby?" She asked, slightly surprised. "Why are you here?"

Toby looked at her in complete awe. She was wearing a crazy mismatched outfit, but still managed to look absolutely gorgeous. Toby found himself wanting to push her into her house and kiss her until she was his. But then he remembered the reason he had came there.

"We need to talk about last night." He said, inviting himself into her house.

Aria closed the door and turned to him. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Did he want to be with her?

"I shouldn't have kissed you." Toby sighed. "You were vulnerable, and I have a girlfriend who I am in love with and- I just don't know."

Aria looked Toby up and down. He appeared to not haven got much sleep either. Although he still managed to look sexy with his hair sticking up and his clothes mismatched. She scolded herself for thinking that way but went straight back to it.

"And I just, I think I should tell Spencer." Toby admitted.

Aria snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing her best friends name. "Why?"

"Because I can't let -A do it." Toby said. "They'd twist the truth."

"And what is the truth exactly?" Aria wondered.

"I kissed you, you kissed me, and then I pushed you away." Toby responded. "Story over."

Aria took a step closer to him. "We both know it was more than just a kiss Toby."

Toby gulped as Aria put her hand on his chest. Why was she having this affect on him? He pulled away with all the strength he had left.

Toby turned to walk to the door. "I'm telling Spencer about the kiss."

Aria panicked. "Toby you-"

"Don't try to tell me not to." Toby rolled his eyes. "It's going to hurt worse if she doesn't hear it from one of us."

With that Toby left.

Aria felt tears rush down her face. She wasn't even crying because her best friend would hate her. Aria looked down at the floor. Why could Toby Cavanaugh make her feel this heartbroken?

* * *

Toby got out of his truck, which he had gotten repaired shortly after his accident, and went to knock on Spencer's door. Spencer opened it and let a breath of relief. She threw herself into his arms.

"Thank god you're here." She mumbled into his chest.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked, noticing Spencer's sniffling.

"Nothing." Spencer lied, pulling back and dragging him in, before closing the door.

"Spence, what's wrong?" Toby repeated.

"Just school." Spencer, generically responded.

"What about school?" Toby pushed.

"More rumors." Spencer shrugged, trying to hide her emotions.

"What is it this time?" Toby interrogated.

"I bashed her head in with the shovel three times before dragging her to Ali's backyard, I slept with someone to have them kill her, I was in love with Alison, but she hated me for that so I killed Bethany thinking it was really Ali." Spencer answered, bowing her head in shame.

Toby almost laughed at the last one. "Really? People are seriously _that _insane?"

"I guess." Spencer frowned, walking to her couch and sitting down.

Toby knelt down in front of her. "Hey, Spence, look at me."

Spencer looked up at him.

Toby felt guilt grow in the pit of his stomach. How could he tell her _now_? When she was hurting so badly? He was supposed to be the one who took her pain away, yet all he ever did was make it worse.

"Shh, it'll be okay." Toby promised. "It'll all go away eventually. I won't let _anyone_ hurt you."

He wrapped her safely in his arms, and held her tight.

Spencer buried her head in the crook of his neck. Toby could feel her tears, but did nothing to stop them. He wanted her to know she could in front of him. Spencer let out a choked cough.

"I'll always be here for you." He whispered in her ear.

A few hours later Toby was holding Spencer on her bed. He had forced her to take a lazy day. If people wanted to make up rumors about her they could do it where she couldn't hear.

"Tobes." Spencer broke the silence.

"Yes?" Toby asked.

"Thank you." Spencer turned to face him. "I love you."

Toby's heart broke. All she needed was someone who would _love _her. Someone who would _hold _her.

"I love you too, sweetie." Toby assured her. "Always."

"Always?" Spencer wondered.

Toby gulped. "Always."

And even though he was drowning with guilt, he managed to keep it together long enough to convince her.

Toby's phone beeped and he grabbed it from the nightstand.

_Hanna was right, you really are a labrador. Only you aren't loyal. Bad puppy! -A_

Toby opened the attached picture. It was of him and Aria kissing the previous night. His eyes widened.

"Um I have to go." He panicked, getting up.

"Why?" Spencer asked, picking up on his mood swing.

"Oh don't worry." Toby told her. "Just some file thing someone at work messed up."

"Oh, okay." Spencer smiled. "Can you come back later?"

"Of course!" Toby grinned, giving her a quick peck before leaving her house.

He drove quickly over to Aria's, and pounded on her door. Aria answered and looked surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Toby handed his phone over. "Who did you tell?"

Aria scanned the message.

"No one!" She swore. "I didn't tell anyone."

"Then how does A know?" Toby demanded.

"I don't know maybe because they're everywhere." Aria sarcastically said.

Toby sighed. "How am I supposed to make this go away now?"

"I thought you told Spencer already?" Aria asked confused.

"No." Toby admitted. "She was upset because of people at school. I couldn't do it."

Toby looked down.

"Hey." Aria comforted. "We'll find a way."

Toby's gaze fell on Aria. "I have to go."

And for the second time that day, he walked out her door, leaving a confused and upset Aria behind.

* * *

**Okay so I decided to do a chapter 2, since so many people wanted it. Idk if I'm going to continue from here though. I just want to say I don't like cheating. I know this is my second fanfic of it, but I absolutely HATE it. Enjoy. REVIEW! Love ya!**

**xoxo, Mel**


	3. Note

**I will work on two stories at a time until they are complete. First, Mistaken Love and Even Angels Have A Dark Side. Then, Forbidden Love and Just Give Me A Reason. Next, Living A Life Of Lies and The Other Half Of Me. Then, When The Sun Goes Down and Everlasting Love. Lastly, Heart Broken and I'll start Fame and Love then.**

**SU- Write**

**M- Write (If I have time after homework)**

**TU- Write (I.I.H.T.A.H. ^)**

**W- (^)**

**TH- (^)**

**F- (^)**

**SA- (^)**

**And when I finish a chapter I'll update. Enjoy and thanks for your support! Love you babes!**

**xoxo, Mel**


	4. Chapter 2

**Trouble **

_Toby gripped at Aria's waist. She moaned into his mouth. Aria unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He pushed her deeper into the bed. A loud gasp escaped Aria's mouth when Toby began biting at her neck. She knotted her hands in his hair and arched into him. Toby unzipped Aria's dress and pushed it off of her. His hands rubbed her thighs. She whimpered in pleasure._

_"Toby." She moaned. _

_He unhooked her bra and slid it off her arms. Next he pulled her panties down her short legs. Aria eagerly pulled Toby's mouth against hers. She undid his button and zipper, before pushing his jeans and boxers down his legs. Toby lined himself up at her entrance, and pushed into her._

_Aria let out a loud moan. _

Toby shot up in his bed, panting. Why the hell was he dreaming about Aria? He closed his eyes, trying to get his thoughts straight, but the only thing that popped up was Aria's body. God she looked so _hot_ in his dream. His brain let him imagine tackling her back on the bed and having rough sex with her.

He tried shaking the thought from his head, but it wouldn't go away. He _needed _her. Badly.

Toby got out of his bed, put his shirt on, and got his keys. After putting his shoes on, he got in his truck and started driving. He just needed to think. Toby had a perfectly amazing girlfriend who he loved so much, but Aria was so intoxicating. There was something about her that made him want her body. Toby always thought she was boring, but god, no. Not anymore. He wanted her, needed her. He didn't even realize he was at her house, out of his car, and knocking on her front door.

A few minutes passed, before someone opened the door.

Aria stood there, in a pair of pajamas and messy hair, but she looked hot.

"Toby?" Aria asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I- um- well." Toby didn't know what to say.

_I just had a dream and we had sex._

"Can I come in?" He settled for asking.

"Sure?" Aria stated, confused, as she moved to let him in.

She shut the door behind him and walked next to him.

"What's up?" She wondered.

Toby just looked her up and down, imagining her naked. God he wanted her so badly.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or?" Aria questioned after a minute.

Toby slammed his lips against hers. Aria let out a surprised gasp, before reciprocating his actions. Toby pulled her shirt off of her and tossed it somewhere in the room. Aria did the same with his shirt, and she quickly undid his pants. Toby pushed her shorts and panties down her legs. He lifted her up onto the desk.

* * *

Aria fell against Toby.

"That was amazing." She said in between breaths.

"You are pretty good." Toby teased.

"Really? Pretty good? That's not what you were yelling five minutes ago." Aria countered.

"Touché." Toby said, smiling.

"What do you say we go upstairs and make this night even better?" Aria suggested.

"I'd say let's do it." Toby smirked.

* * *

The next morning Toby woke up in Aria's bed, without Aria. He panicked. What if she set this up with Spencer?

Aria walked in not a minute later.

"Oh hey you're up." Aria smiled, jumping on top of him.

"Someone's energetic." Toby pointed out.

"Someone's naked." Aria smirked, letting her hand tease him by rubbing down his chest.

"Someone could be easily just as naked." Toby commented, flipping them over so he was on top of her. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe." Aria whispered, trying to not let Toby win.

Toby kissed Aria's neck, his hand trailing down to her pajama shorts.

"Mmm, Toby." Aria purred.

"What." He asked.

"Breakfast is going to get cold." Aria laughed.

"Dang." Toby mumbled, pulling away. "I don't wanna leave bed."

"How about we eat up here?" Aria suggested.

"Okay." Toby smiled.

Aria got up and left to go get their breakfast, meanwhile Toby put his boxers and shirt on. When she got back up Toby helped her situate everything on her bed and they started eating. Aria was the first to break the silence.

"You do realize we're going to have to talk about what happened last night, right?" She asked.

Toby sighed. "Yeah I was kind of hoping we'd avoid that."

"Toby, you're with Spencer." Aria reminded him. "My best friend. We have to talk. We have to tell her."

Toby frowned. "I don't think I can do this Aria."

"Yes you can." She encouraged.

"No." Toby shook his head. "This. I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Toby, don't do this again." Aria pleaded.

"No Aria, you're right. This was a mistake." Toby told her. "I'm going to go tell Spencer."

"Toby don't do that alone." Aria begged. "Spencer will just be really mad at you."

"I'd rather tell her than have A do it for me." Toby snapped. "And I'm taking the fall for you. Be grateful."

"I meant that you don't have to take the fall alone." Aria clarified. "I'll tell her I'm just as much to blame."

"You aren't Aria!" Toby yelled. "Just stay out of it and act innocent."

Aria struggled to say something, but Toby was already dressed and gone.

She sighed, laying down on her bed. Her appetite was gone.

* * *

Toby arrived at Spencer's house less than fifteen minutes later. He regretted his actions. Of course Spencer would hate him- She'd probably hate everyone- but the selfish part of him hoped they could work things out.

He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. This was worse then when he was A. Spencer had forgiven him. Now he betrayed her even worse by doing that with her best friend. Spencer arrived at the door.

"Hey, Toby." She smiled, moving aside to let him in.

Toby walked in and was greeted with a hug when he turned to talk to her.

"Mm." Spencer frowned, pulling back. "You smell like sex. Is that why you came over? Because I'll happily join you."

"Umm actually, we need to talk." Toby admitted.

"Oh." Spencer stepped back. "What about?"

"Something happened." Toby generically answered.

"Something?" Spencer panicked. "What kind of something?"

"A mistake kind of something." Toby whispered.

Spencer swallowed. "Mistake?"

"Aria." Toby hated the words about to fall out of his mouth.

"Aria and I slept together."

* * *

**MWHAHAHHAHAHAHHA I'M EVIL! I know this chapter is short. Most of my chapters will probably be barely over 1,000 words from now on. I just wanted to get something out there for you guys. I'm slammed with work. Next I'll update Even Angels Have A Dark Side, then this again. I have to run a mile tomorrow for school in 12 minutes which sucks, not to mention I have a math test, language arts quiz, and French quiz. Thursday I have a French test. Friday another language arts quiz + a packet due. So I'm not promising anything this week. Please REVIEW. If I don't get at least 10 reviews total on my story by the time I go to write my next chapter (probably Saturday) then I will probably discontinue this story. So please review, follow, and favorite. Tell me if you like it. Thanks guys! Love ya!**

**xoxo, Mel**


	5. Chapter 3

**Nothing Left To Lose**

* * *

Spencer looked at Toby in shock.

"You what?" She asked. "When? How? Why?"

"She came to the brew a couple nights ago after getting in a fight with Ezra." Toby began. "I just meant to help her, but we kissed. Well it was more like a make out, but it didn't mean anything. I was going to tell you."

"Oh sure you were!" Spencer accused. "Was that the "file" that someone at worked screwed up? My best friend? You had to go screw her?"

"No, Spencer!" Toby shook his head. "That's not what happened. I told her that I had to tell you, but you were upset. I couldn't hurt you even more. But last night I had a dream about her and I went to her house, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"You didn't want to hurt me, but you went and slept with her!" Spencer screamed.

Tears were running down her face. Toby, too, was crying.

"I'm sorry." Toby whispered. "I can't say anything to fix this."

"Damn right you can't." Spencer shouted. "Get out! Now!"

Toby gulped, and walked up to her. "I love you, I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that no matter what happens I'm always here for you. I will always choose you over _anyone_ else. I love you so much."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have done this." Spencer whimpered.

Toby's heart broke. "I'm sorry."

"Just go." Spencer whispered, turning and walking up her stairs.

She heard the door close and knew he was gone.

* * *

Three hours later Spencer was curled up in a ball on her bed. There were a bunch of tissues surrounding her, clothes, Toby's of course, and pictures of him.

Hanna and Emily had been calling her non-stop, but she didn't bother to answer. So what if she had plans with them? None of that mattered anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. The one person she trusted with her life had betrayed her. Sure he had betrayed her before, but that was to keep her safe. This time all it did was ruin her.

Spencer was snapped out of her painful thoughts when she heard a creak in the floorboard.

"Hello?" She called.

There was another creak. Spencer got out of her bed and tiptoed to her door.

"Hello?" She called again.

No response.

"If someone's there tell me." She yelled, fear taking over her body.

She honestly had no idea why she was afraid. Fear was the only thing that was left in her body. She had been so foolish to believe Toby and her could work. She was so hopeful their love would last forever. _Hope breeds eternal misery. _Rang through her mind. Why had she ever forgotten that?

A feeling ran through her that she never felt before. Why did _she _have to live her life in fear. Spencer didn't deserve anything that had happened to her. She didn't deserve being tortured for years, or dealing with worry every day. Why was_ her_ life messed up?

She walked back over to her bed and started throwing all of Toby's stuff back in the box. She would _not _live like this. Absolutely not.

Spencer threw all their pictures, his shirts, and gifts into the box. She paused as she came across a bracelet he had given her. It had a heart on it and was gold. I love you was engraved in the heart. So much for that.

After everything was put into boxes she took it to her car and drove to the loft.

She knocked on his door after setting the two boxes down. A minute later he answered.

"Spencer." He said.

Spencer couldn't help but notice how relieved he looked. Did he actually think she came here to forgive him?

Spencer lifted up the first box and handed it to him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"You're stuff." Spencer answered, grabbing the second box to give to Toby.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Toby wondered. He already had enough stuff to be heartbroken over.

"Oh, you didn't actually think I was going to waste my time crying over you again, did you?" Spencer snapped. "No. I'm already suffering in school, trying to survive each day, and worrying about when Alison's going to attack again. I don't need you in my life to worry about too. Have fun fucking Aria."

"Spencer please wait." Toby begged, stepping outside to grab her arm before she could go down the stairs. "Please, I love you."

Spencer tried yanking her arm out of Toby's hand, but his grip was too tight. Spencer was about to yell for him to let go, but he turned and dragged her into the loft.

"Toby stop!" Spencer yelled after he shut the door.

"No." He shouted. "Spencer I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I never deserved you. But please. I love you with every fiber in my being. Aria means absolutely _nothing _to me. You're the reason that I'm here. You gave me hope when no one else would look at me, not even my dad! I'm forever in your debt. I love you Spencer."

Tears filled Spencer's eyes. She loved him too, but how could she trust him?

"I can't ever trust you again." She whispered.

"Please. I'll do anything to make it up to you." Toby pleaded.

Spencer closed her eyes, hoping the ache to forgive him would go away.

"No." Spencer shook her head. "I can't."

Toby felt another tear slide down his cheek. "I understand."

Spencer just stood there before sliding down the wall. She hugged her knees to her chest and let a sob out. Her body shook as she sat there crying. Toby immediately sprung into action and ran over to help her. Sobs ripped through her chest.

"Shhh." Toby whispered into her hair. "It's okay."

"I still love you." She mumbled.

Toby just pulled her closer and held her tighter. He knew she loved him. He knew she just wanted freedom.

"I don't want to, but I do." Spencer cried, holding onto him. "Why is it so easy to forgive you?"

Toby kissed her head. "Don't Spencer. As much as I love you, don't hurt yourself. If you're just going to be in pain then don't forgive me. I just want you to be happy."

"But you make me happy." Spencer sobbed.

Toby pulled her into his lap. Spencer's arms wrapped around his body and she buried her head in his neck.

"Is she prettier than me?" She murmured.

Toby immediately grabbed her body and pulled her away from him. He cupped her cheeks.

"No. No one in this world could top how pretty you are." Toby stated.

"Is she sexier?" Spencer asked.

Toby shook his head. "God no."

Spencer gulped. "Does she make you happier in bed?"

Toby paused before answering. She wanted an honest answer.

"She was good, but she'll never be as good as you." Toby responded.

Spencer collapsed against his body again.

"I'm tired of being hurt, and aching. I just want to sleep the pain away." She complained, wrapping her legs around his torso.

Toby stood up from where he was sitting and carried Spencer back to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. Toby was about to turn away, but Spencer grabbed him.

"Please don't go." She begged.

"Spencer don't beg me." Toby whispered. "You shouldn't be begging me not to go. I should be begging you to stay."

Toby laid down next to Spencer. "It's okay. You can sleep."

"Will you still love me when I wake up?" Spencer questioned.

Toby smiled sadly. "Of course."

Sure it was probably a mistake to stay with him, but Spencer didn't care. She already lost him. So what if she continued to see him? She had nothing left to lose.

* * *

**Tada. Honestly I almost didn't continue this because I did the whole review thing on Friday and only had 8 but when I woke up on Saturday I had 10 so I decided to keep going. Wanna know what happens next? Keep reading! Love ya!**

**xoxo, Mel**


	6. Goodbye

They you all so much for the reviews and comments. I understand we're all busy- which is why I haven't updated- but the things I did update aren't getting reviews. My stories are officially canceled. Please don't take them as I will be posting them on wattpad where my followers review. (Nothing against you guys. I love you all so much. But they have time to do so.) Anyways, thank you for the ride. It was amazing. I'll never forget you all. So for the last time, love ya!

xoxo, Mel


	7. Guest:

I haven't posted this one on wattpad yet. My user is addicted2spoby4life I currently have 2 I didn't post on here in the works. If you are interested in reading those I will try to post this one when I have time


	8. Wattpad

A few of you have asked. None of my stories are on wattpad yet, because I have 2 others up that I'm working on. But my wattpad user is addicted2spoby4life

Feel free to follow and check back for updates. I try to update daily.


	9. Continue?

As I've said in the past, I don't ship spoby anymore, but I had so many good story plans, and it makes me sad I never finished them. Would you guys like me to continue writing? It probably wouldn't be my best work as I've forgotten most things about spoby, and I don't really care to write decently about them. I don't want to just abandon these story ideas though. Or should I just re-write them for another couple? Please let me know!


End file.
